Entrevista con un Sociopata
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: Tres guardias en el interior de una estrecha habitación, bien armados y entrenados, una mesa con dos sillas y un jarrón de agua con 2 vasos a su lado, ese fue el comienzo de una larga entrevista. Una entrevista que nunca sería olvidada, una entrevista que


**

* * *

**

ENTREVISTA CON UN SOCIOPATA  
Parte I: Confesiones de una entrevista

Autora: Mel, The Black Dragon

* * *

Tres guardias en el interior de una estrecha habitación, bien armados y entrenados, una mesa con dos sillas y un jarrón de agua con 2 vasos a su lado, ese fue el comienzo de una larga entrevista. Una entrevista que nunca sería olvidada, una entrevista que quizás, solo quizás no sería reportada.

Un par de reporteros enviados por una revista no muy conocida, llegaban con sus libretas, una grabadora portátil y con las ganas de hacer una buena historia, habían logrado un permiso especial para entrevistar al famoso asesino en serie, el asesino más buscado en todo el mundo, el personaje más celebre del siglo presente… Nerviosos?... nerviosos era poco comparado con lo que estaban, asustados?... no, asustados no es el término apropiado para el indescriptible sentimiento de terror en el que estaban, pero como siempre se dijeron, ante el miedo, una buena historia gana.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, dos guardias seguidos por un prisionero esposado de las muñecas y de los tobillos, avanzó, sus pasos eran cortos y pesados, sin embargo su mirada era viva y burlesca, otros dos guardias pasaron detrás de él y cerraron la puerta, la seguridad era más que vital con ese sujeto.

_"El prisionero no era muy viejo, de echo era joven, atractivo diría yo, era un cuerazo para mis gustos, pero su vista azul era de un animal buscando su presa"  
_  
Tomo asiento con una sonrisa prepotente mientras pudo observar como los sujetos sentados enfrente de él tragaron saliva y se miraban entre sí¿cual de los dos sería el valiente que le hablaría de primero?... un suspiro se escucho y fue cuando se decidieron, el güero hablaría de primero...

-Venimos del "The Real History" y hemos venido a hacerle una entrevista  
-No soy estúpido

Su imponente voz resonó en el eco de aquella habitación, el chino miraba su sonrisa, aparte del ya conocido deje burlesco, el sarcasmo se podía apreciar… tenía algo que lo hipnotizaba… la pregunta era… que, el peligro se podía ver a su alrededor, pero seguía sin quitarle la vista de enfrente, había algo que le llamaba la atención.

-Te gustó o que? – fue la pregunta que lanzó al aire sin ver a nadie

-Perdone? – el gringo hablo

-No te hablo a ti güerito, le pregunto al neko si le gusto o no, porque no ah dejado de verme desde que entre

-Soy Raymon Kon y el es Maxwell Mizuahara –respondió sonrojado, acaso era demasiado obvio?- llámanos por nuestros nombres y no me llames neko!

-Llamo a quien quiera como quiera...- fue la "sútil" respuesta del preso

Un silencio incomodo apareció, realmente estaban muy nerviosos, en las fotos del sujeto no se miraba "tan" intimidante, de echo no se miraba como un asesino, pero parecía que el sujeto de las fotos con el asesino que tenían enfrente eras personas totalmente diferentes.

-como te llamas? – pronuncio al fin el chino

-QUE! –el grito no se hizo esperar- no me digan que son un par de ineptos! Son tan incapaces como reporteros que ni mi nombre pudieron averiguar – grito fastidiado

-SOLO CONTESTA!

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo, el chino ya estaba fastidiado, quería salir de allí lo más prontamente posible, ese sujeto tenía algo peligroso, y lo peor del caso es que le estaba atrayendo demasiado, sus miradas chocaron, la decisión se notaba en la del asiático… suspiro… el asesino suspiró y se dispuso a contestar, Ray fijo su vista en la libreta dispuesto a apuntar, ojala que ahora si cooperara.

-…………ahggg que fastidio………… mi nombre es Takao Kinomiya, más conocido como el Dragón de Tormenta

-Que relación tenías con el señor Hiwatari? –

-Trabajaba en su empresa – contesto mientras se dejaba resbalar ligeramente en la silla

-Alguna otra relación?

-Me atraía sexualmente si a eso te refieres, aunque también me atraía psicológicamente, era un sujeto para estudiar

-por que lo mataste?

-Neko, si quieres sabe cual es mi pose favorita mientras hago el amor, pregúntamelo de frente – el chino tomo mil colores sin quitarle la vista a la libreta - y no hablare hasta que este –señalo a Max con la cabeza – se vaya

Otro silencio se hizo, y esta vez Ray si subió su mirada hasta la de Max, contemplo como este se paraba lentamente y le sonreía, se puso pálido, de verdad pensaba dejarlo solo con un socio pata que encima parecía que en cualquier momento lo iba a violar?

- tu puedes manejarlo – le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta al salir

Si…Si fue capaz, el moreno sonrió levemente, puso su mirada en los guardias y le hizo la señal, ellos también tendrían que irse, Ray lo pensó varias veces, si ellos se iban, Takao podría hacer con el lo que quisiese, pero si no lo hacían parecía que no obtendría su historia, tragó saliva y se paró, lo que hacía por una buena historia…. Negocio como por media hora con el jefe del escuadrón, y lograron acordar que lo dejarían solo bajo su propio riesgo, solo… ahora si estaba solo, y a pesar de eso… no le daba miedo…

-Bien –se sentó nuevamente- ahora si me responderás?

-Claro, después de todo siempre cumplo con los caprichos de MIS parejas – Ray miro enfadado al moreno, como se atrevía!

-Por que mataste al señor Hiwatari? – preguntó molestó

-Porque me rechazo

-Rechazo?... de que forma? – el moreno se paro y con una sonrisa sensual se acerco al chino –q...qu... que heces! – el chino se paro tirando la silla

-Algo...-contesto juguetonamente mientras acorralaba al chino contra la pared – quieres saber de que forma eh?- su cuerpo rozaba con el de Ray, su miembro estaba lo suficientemente parado – Te doy miedo o te excito? – dijo mientras llevaba sus manos esposadas a la entrepierna del otro

-a...a...a

-responde – dijo en un susurro en su oído, excitándolo

-ambos

_"Me asusto…… me asusto y me excito su comportamiento, estaba... yo que se como estaba!... pero… respondía a lo que me preguntaba sin titubear"  
_  
-Te gustaría que te penetrara aquí y ahora? – dijo mientras metía una mano por la cremallera abierta, haciendo que el chino respirara entrecortadamente – si o no?

-si-Takao saco su mano rápidamente

-Tiraje al suelo

-Que?

-QUE TE TIRES AL SUELO!

_"Realmente fue extraño, de un momento a otro cambio de cálido y cariñoso a frío y cortante, sin embargo obedecí y me tire"  
_  
-quítate los pantalones... - dijo mientras se bajaba los suyos, el chino titubeo por un segundo, pero la excitación gano y se comenzó a bajar los pantalones rápidamente, cuando el chino se los quito el moreno se puso encima de él y se acerco a su oreja – Quieres saber que dolor me provoco Kai?

_"No entendí la pregunta sin embargo... segundos después logre comprender que quiso decir con dolor"  
_

Con movimientos rápidos y precisos penetraba brutalmente al chino, logrando arrancar gritos de dolor y placer de su boca, el dolor era profundo nunca nadie lo había embestido con tanta fuerza y tan adentro como él. Parecía como si quisiera demostrarle un dolor, el dolor que él paso con Hiwatari, dolía, dolía como nunca… y eso le gustaba.

Afuera los gritos se escuchaban, los guardianes que cuidaban la puerta sonrieron, sabían que algo así iba a pasar, siempre era lo mismo con el Dragón de Tormenta. Ellos estaban tranquilos, pero a diferencia del güero que estaba armando un escándalo para que lo dejaran entrar para tratar de "evitar" que la tortura sobre su amigo continuase, ellos habían podido captar que los gritos no eran solo de dolor… no… si lo escuchaban con atención podían notar que había un deje de excitación

-QUE HACEN LO ESTA MATANDO! -alegaba desesperado

-Es tu pareja?

-SI!

-La acabas de perder

Los gritos se hacían más fuertes, conforme las embestidas, hasta que momentos antes del orgasmo, el moreno se levanto sin dejar terminar su obra, dejando a Ray ansioso y molesto, con un dolor adentro tan grande en su miembro que ni siquiera la crucifixión de los ladrones de la antigüedad se podía comparar con eso.

-Que Haces!

-Mostrándote el dolor...

"_Me dijo mientras se subía los pantalones de lo más tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no hubiésemos tenido sexo y él no estuviera excitado, como si él hubiera podido eyacular y no sintiese su miembro arder"_

–Muy bien neko, tienes alguna otra pregunta? – Tomo asiento, una sonrisa entre burlona y de placer apareció – pero cada pregunta tiene su precio

-no importa

El chino contesto molesto mientras se ponía su ropa y se sentaba enfrente del moreno, pero… el dragón haría algo que no se esperaría, le hizo una señal con el dedo…una señal para que se sentara en sus piernas, y lo más sorprendente es que el obedecería gustoso.

_"Cada acción de él me sorprendía, peor siempre le obedecía, estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos, embelesado con su figura, tan deseable, no era como la de un humano, tenía cierto misticismo en sus ojos, su cuerpo se movía ágilmente, fue entonces cuando comprendí porque le llamaban dragón de tormenta, era un dragón que causaba una tormenta interna"  
_  
-me mataras?

-No, realmente eres exquisito –contesto mientras se lamía sus labios- pero me refería si tenías alguna pregunta del asesinato

-como lo mataste?

-realmente quieres saber? – una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro

-no en mi – dijo fríamente

-llama a tu compañero

-que!

-HAZLO!

_"que podía hacer, estaba hipnotizado así que obedecí nuevamente y llame a Max, pobre... realmente no sabía lo que pasaría al entrar"  
_  
El gringo entro con una expresión furiosa, llevaba un cuchillo en su mano, iba dispuesto a matar al dragón, no lo dejaría vivir por haber tocado a SU novio, pero no era de que él quisiera matarlo, sino de que él no se fuese a dejar matar.

-veo que tienes agallas...-le dijo el dragón con su típica sonrisa mientras miraba al güero embestirlo y él esquivarlo con facilidad- pero vamos a ver si tienes la fuerza

_"Recuerdo que Max se abalanzó hacía él, pero Drat jugaba con él mientras me explicaba como mato a Kai"  
_  
-El me quito el cuchillo y me trato de meterlo, como este imbécil

-y que paso después?

-Era más fuerte que yo así que agarre una roca y le pegue, peor como no tengo una roca, lo estrangulare

Con un movimiento rápido el brazo derecho se elevo lo suficiente para que la cabeza de Max pasara estando las esposas en su cuello, estrangulándolo lentamente, hasta morir, Ray observo todo esto, pasivo desde una de las esquinas de ese cuarto

-Después le quite el cuchillo y ... - agarro el cuchillo del suelo y se lo metí en la cabeza y en los ojos varias veces– lo apuñale 13 veces en la cabeza

_"Mire indiferente a Max, como si no lo conociera, no me importo su muerte... miraba como la sangre corría en el piso, Drat se inclino y con un dedo paso sobre la sangre, la observo unos segundo y se lo llevo a la boca, probándola y saboreándola como si de una gran elixir se tratase"  
_  
-por que la pruebas?

-por que preguntas? – respondió fríamente – mejor pruébala y me dices que sabor tiene

El chino se acerco tembloroso, con un dedo apenas toco la sangre, pero el moreno lo agarro de la muñeca y hundió la mano en el charco

-Prueba...

El neko lo miro asombrado pero el dragón lo vio con la misma sonrisa de burla y ojos depredadores que tenía, pero... esta vez tenía una chispa de enseñanza, como la de una leona enseñando a sus cachorros a cazar. Ray suspiro y se lamió la mano...

-Y bien?

-Es... deliciosa

-Sabe mejor cuando es la sangre de tu presa, la que tu has cazado, pero recuerda a veces es adictivo el sabor... alguna otra pregunta?

-Hiwtari... el fue la primera persona que matas?

–No, antes había matado a un par de rameras

-Quienes?

-Una tal Emili y una Hiromi, las muy rameras se me insinuaban a cada rato.

-Por que lo hiciste?

-Por placer –contesto mientras se hundía de hombros- disfruto las expresiones de horror y miedo que ponen cuando comienza la cacería –sus ojos se abrieron, se notaba un fuego depredador, un fuego que Ray no había podido ver antes- el sufrimiento y odio cuando las persigo a un lugar estratégico y las de dolor y terror cuando las mato lentamente.

-Como sabes que no te matare o que te acusare de matar a Max?

-Lo miro en tus ojos, se que no lo harás y se que me ayudaras a escapar

_"No se como podía estar tan seguro de si mismo, de que lo ayudaría y que no iría a denunciar el asesinato de Max, tenía razón en todo eso, no lo haría, de echo ya había pensado en sacarlo de ahí, pero..."  
_  
-Como se que no me estas usando?

-No lo sabes, por eso es interesante –el neko endureció el rostro molesto… pero…

-Esta bien te ayudaré – el moreno sonrió aún más

-Excelente, escúchame bien, llama a dos de los guardias no dejes que entren otros

Y obedeció, el neko llamo a los primeros dos, supuso que por su forma de verlo al entrar eran gays, así que dispuso a llamarlos de una forma... panicular

-Pueden venir, necesito ayuda – dijo mientras su mano bajaba lentamente hasta su entrepierna y se la frotaba gimiendo un poco hasta detenerse – y mucha

Los guardias se vieron entre si sonrientes, siempre que el Dragón dejaba que lo entrevistaran ellos terminaban saciando lo que él inicio, caminaron al interior con una sonrisa morbosa, pero minutos después se encontraban en el suelo, Takao les había roto el cuello de un movimiento preciso y fugaz

-Ponte su ropa – ordeno mientras cogía la llave para liberarse

"_Era muy hábil sin duda, admiraba su forma de matar tan particular, tan obvio pero imparable, implacable e imponente, mataba sin piedad, a veces torturaba a su víctima por diversión, solo para escuchar sus suplicas y llanto para que no las mate. _

-Te agradaba eso?

Si... demasiado diría yo"

A los pocos minutos salieron encubiertos, dejando los cuerpos sin vida de dos guardias lujuriosos, dejando una vida atrás, junto con un antiguo amor que no valió mucho para el chino, dirigiéndose ahora hacia un futuro incierto, una nueva vida quizás mejor que la de ahora, donde no tendría que fingir para obtener algo, sino que simplemente lo tendría, con un amante a su lado que le enseñaría todo lo que necesitase...

_"Ese fue el comienzo de mi vida como sociopata, ahí esta tu historia  
_  
_-qué ocurrió después, como Drat mato al señor Hiwatari, adonde fueron después de huir, como lo atraparon... - el neko interrumpió al reportero con un movimiento en la mano _

Esa es otra historia... quieres que te la relate?"

* * *

**COMENTARIOS FINALES:**

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de volver a leer esta historia, remodelada (al fin!) y escrita como debe de ser ¬¬U, y gracias a los que la leen pro primera vez , no tiene mayor variación, solo la forma de narración y algunos diálogos o.Ò pero la esencia de la historia persiste XD a mi me gusta más como esta ahora, espero que les guste.

Cómo siempre, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA A LA CHIQUILLA MAS CARIÑOSA DEL MUNDO, POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS DE TODOS LOS AÑOS BY, esta historia te pertenece, ¬¬U obviamente sin los personajes xD


End file.
